Mistake
by Alstroemeria117
Summary: Jaehyun hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan. Taeyong hanya tidak ingin dongsaeng kesayangannya mengalami keterpurukan yang sama seperti ia dulu. Ide mendadak yang mendera begitu lihat komen tidak enak soal Jaehyun. Oneshot pendek. Cross post di AFF versi English. JAEYONG. (A lil bit) Shonen Ai. Don't like don't read. Fans Jaehyun mungkin harus baca :D


.

.

.

 **MISTAKE**

.

.

.

Semua orang tahu Johnny adalah yang paling rajin bangun pagi dalam grup NCT. Hampir setiap hari ia akan bertugas sebagai pengganti alarm yang membangunkan anggota grupnya. Adalah sewajarnya bila orang yang pertama ia bangunkan adalah teman sekamarnya sendiri, terlebih saat ia sekamar dengan Jaehyun, sejak pemuda Jung itu sangat sensitive dan bisa terbangun hanya dengan suara sekecil apapun. Setelah menyodorkan segelas kopi untuk Si Bocah Valentine, barulah Johnny akan menuju kamar yang lain dan membangunkan rekan-rekannya. Biasanya, Johnny akan membangunkan Taeyong paling akhir; karena ia tahu pemuda itu pergi tidur jauh lebih larut disbanding mereka semua dan ia ingin membiarkan leadernya tidur sedikit lebih lama. Hal ini menjadi kebiasaan, bahkan meski sekarang Taeyong sudah menjadi teman sekamarnya sekalipun.

Akan tetapi, hari ini berbeda.

Adalah salah satu kebiasaan Johnny untuk langsung meraih handphone begitu bangun. Ia akan menghabiskan sekian menit untuk menelusuri media social sampai ia benar-benar terjaga. Berkelana di dunia maya, memonitor apa saja yang diucapkan fans atau netizen umum tentang mereka, dengan menggunakan akun pribadi. Pada masa-masa awal debut, kebiasaan ini merupakan hal yang menyakitkan tapi tidak bisa dihentikan, karena nyaris selalu yang ia temukan adalah komentar-komentar penuh kebencian yang ditujukan pada leader mereka. Walaupun kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan itu tidak ditujukan langsung padanya, tetap saja itu membuatnya tertekan, karena ia tahu Taeyong pun membaca komentar-komentar tersebut. Kadang-kadang Johnny akan berusaha mencegah teman kesayangannya itu agar tidak mencari namanya di social media, tapi jelas saja usahanya sia-sia. Setelahnya, Johnny paham untuk membiarkan Taeyong memonitor apa yang orang katakana tentangnya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk ada di sana untuk menenangkannya, untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia dan member NCT yang lain akan selalu ada untuknya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mendapat lebih banyak pujian dan komentar-komentar mendukung. Menemukan kalimat-kalimat positif itu di pagi hari menjadi pemberi semangat tersendiri bagi Johnny; bagai suplemen yang ia gunakan untuk menghadapi jadwal yang sibuk.

Johnny terbiasa tidak hanya mencari namanya sendiri tapi juga anggota grupnya yang lain. Ia senang menemukan fakta bahwa semakin banyak dan banyak orang yang mulai menyadari dan mengakui kemampuan mereka. Sekali-sekali ia akan memperlihatkan apa yang ditemukannya pada anggota yang bersangkutan, hanya untuk melihat ekspresi bahagia mereka saat membacanya.

Sejujurnya, sudah lama sekali sejak ia menemukan komentar buruk tentang grupnya ini. Bulan-bulan kebelakang, yang ia temukan hanyalah pujian dan lebih banyak pujian. Itulah sebabnya, Pemuda Chicago ini mulanya tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri saat membaca kalimat-kalimat kebencian ditujukan pada—bukan, bukan pada leader mereka kali ini, tapi pada Jaehyun. Pada bocah valentine manis kesayangan mereka semua, Jung Jaehyun. Johnny tiba-tiba merasa perutnya melilit saat menemukan akar mula dari komentar penu kebencian itu.

Dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah membangunkan leadernya.

.

"Tae, Maafkan aku. Aku melakukan kesalahan." Adalah apa yang diucapkan Johnny sembari menggoyang pelan tubuh ramping Taeyong.

Pemuda dengan surai silver-gold itu terbangun dan menatap teman sekamarnya masih setengah mengantuk. "Tidak apa-apa, John. Kita bisa memperbaikinya di acara berikutnya. Aku akan membantumu menyempurnakan gerakanmu." Sang Leader NCT menjawab sambal mengusap bagian belakang rambut Johnny, berasumsi rekan satu band-nya ini merasa bersalah karena melakukan gerakan yang salah dalam performance terbaru mereka.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Tae. Lihat. Kau harus baca ini." Sedikit putus asa, Johnny menyodorkan smartphone-nya ke hadapan Taeyong yang masih berbaring. "Ini tentang Jaehyun."

Demi mendengar nama itu, dan akhirnya menyadari nada khawatir dalam suara Johnny, Taeyong bangun dan meraih smartphone yang diulurkan. Sementara ia menelusuri layar, membaca, dan memahami apa yang terjadi, Johnny yang berlutut di lantai di samping kasurnya berkali-kali menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

"Seharusnya aku memperingatkannya. Tapi sungguh, aku pun tidak sadar. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan dan tidak melamun saat itu. Seharusnya aku mencegahnya. Sungguh, aku minta maaf…"

Terlepas dari kegugupannya sendiri, Taeyong mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk hangat tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Bukan salahmu, Youngho. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri." _Kesalahan ada padaku._

Mengangguk, Johnny paham akan lebih baginya untuk tidak membuat leadernya lebih khawatir. Ia juga paham bahwa sekarang Taeyong harus pergi ke suatu tempat; harus pergi menemui seseorang tertentu, lebih tepatnya.

.

.

Taeyong berusaha sebisanya untuk membuka pintu sepelan mungkin, tidak ingin membangunkan Donghyuck. Untungnya, maknae NCT 127 itu bukan _light_ sleeper. Bocah itu bahkan tidak bergeming saat Taeyong naik ke atas kasur teman sekamarnya. Di sisi lain, sebagai orang yang memang sangat sensitive dan mudah sekali terbangun, Jaehyun langsung membuka matanya begitu ia merasakan beban tubuh Taeyong di atasnya.

"Taey..—h-hyung..?"

Tidak sadar dengan kegugupan dongsaengnya akibat _'_ serangan' yang diberikannya, Taeyong menunduk di atas tubuh Jaehyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jemari kurusnya menangkup wajah putih Jaehyun sementara kedua kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Jaehyunnie, Kau tahu Aku mencintaimu, kan?" Dengan suara manis-agak serak-nya, Taeyong berbisik.

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak bisa disalahkan kalau jadi merona merah demi mendengar pernyataan cinta yang terus terang begitu dari hyungnya. Senyum ber-dimple nya mulai terbentuk dan dengan segera akan menghiasi wajah tampan itu, sebelum kalimat lanjutan Taeyong mencapai telinganya.

"Kau tahu Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi. Tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan orang, bahkan meski seluruh dunia menyalahkanmu, kau harus ingat bahwa kau masih memilikiku. Aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu. Kami akan selalu ada di sini untukmu. Kau paham itu kan, Jaehyunnie?"

Seandainya saja Taeyong tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu serius, intens, dengan baying khawatir, Jaehyun pasti akan meleleh karena kalimatnya. Janji yang tak ternilai harganya itu sangatlah berarti baginya. Akan tetapi, sorot yang diberikan orbs gelap Taeyong membuat pemuda ini waspada, dan Jaehyun tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?" Ia bertanya pelan.

Akan tetapi Taeyong tidak benar-benar menjawabnya. Alih-alih, ia hanya mengusap pipinya dan mengusak kedua hidung mereka.

"Kau harus kuat, Jaehyunnie. Orang-orang mungkin akan menyeretmu jatuh gara-gara aku; mereka mungkin akan mengatakan hal-hal semacam betapa aku telah mengotorimu, memberi pengaruh buruk padamu, dan sebagainya. Jangan dengarkan mereka. Jangan terbawa emosi meski mereka membawa masa laluku untuk menyerangmu sekalipun. Jangan pula menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Bijaklah. Bertindaklah dengan kepala dingin. Tetaplah rendah hati dan bertanggung jawab atas tindakanmu."

Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang masih menangkup wajahnya, dan bergumam, "Kau membuatku takut, Hyung."

Dan Sang Leader tersenyum padanya. Bibir yang agak pucat itu kemudian menyentuh bibirnya lembut. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan melewati ini semua bersama."

Mungkin Jaehyun akan mendapat lebih banyak petunjuk, atau mungkin mereka akan terus berpelukan seperti itu, seandainya saja pintu kamarnya tidak terbuka secara mendadak dan Manajer-hyung berdeham untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

"Taeyong, Sajangnim ingin kau ikut dalam meeting sekarang," ujar Hyunjun, berpura-pura tidak melihat bagaimana posisi anak-anaknya saat ini.

Setelah memberi kecupan singkat di pipi kanan dongsaeng kesayangannya, Taeyong bangkit dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Menghela napas berat, Hyunjun tersenyum ke arah Jaehyun yang tampak masih kebingungan. "Kau juga akan harus datang setelah ini. Taeyong dan Aku akan berusaha mengurusnya sebisa kami. Kau bersiaplah dulu." Dengan kalimat itu, manajer-hyung pun meninggalkan ruangan. Samar, Jaehyun bisa mendengar suaranya berbicara dengan leader mereka.

Jaehyun menarik napas dalam dan ia tidak lagi terkejut saat mendadak ada sosok tinggi yang berdiri di ambang pintunya, dengan tatapan separuh menyesal-separuh khawatir. Orang-orang percaya Jaehyun adalah anak yang cerdas, dan ia sendiri pun meyakini hal itu. Setidaknya untuk kasus ini, ia bisa mengambil petunjuk-petunjuk yang ada dan menarik kesimpulan atas apa yang terjadi.

Ia tidak bisa menahan gemetar tubuh yang tiba-tiba mendera demi menyadari hal itu. Bohong jika ia bilang sama sekali tidak takut atau tidak terganggu dengan ini semua. Ia tahu sesuatu semacam ini memang tidak terelakkan, tapi tetap saja sama sekali bukan kondisi yang menyenangkan. Hal ini tetap saja membuatnya takut.

Dan akhirnya Jaehyun paham maksud dari tindakan leadernya beberapa saat lalu.

Kesadaran ini membuat Jung Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan senyum lembut penuh damba. Afeksi yang membuncah pada entitas yang tak terkira berharganya itu nyaris sepenuhnya mengambil alih kegugupannya. Memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi masalah apapun yang menghadang.

"Beritahu aku detailnya, Youngho-hyung."

.

.

.

 _Meski seisi dunia melawanmu, kau masih memilikiku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-selesai-

.

.

A/N: Aku tiba-tiba aja dapat ide bikin fic ini tadi pagi, saat bangun-bangun langsung disodori komen-komen tidak enak tentang Jaehyun.

Kuharap Jaehyun fans tidak tersulut emosi dan mau memberi Jaehyun kesempatan. Kalian tahu sendiri Jaehyun itu anak yang manis, cerdas, terpelajar; tapi dia bukan malaikat. Dia hanya manusia yang tak luput dari dosa, sama seperti aku dan juga kamu. Dia mungkin emang salah, mungkin juga engga. Tolong pertimbangkan kalau itu semua hanya salah paham, bukan hal yang disengaja. Tolong, tolong beri Jaehyun kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Mari dengarkan dia.

Jaehyun bukan ultimate bias-ku, tapi aku yakin Taeyong juga ga akan mau dongsaeng kesayangannya harus melewati masa-masa penuh derita bagai neraka seperti yang telah dia alami. Sebagai fansnya Taeyong yang sudah belajar untuk menerima kesalahannya (terlepas dari kebenaran yang kemudian terungkap), dengan rendah hati aku mohon kepada kalian para Jaehyun fans untuk menerimanya sebagai manusia biasa yang bisa salah juga; bukan malaikat yang selalu sempurna dalam segala hal. Dengan rendah hati aku mohon kalian untuk memberinya kesempatan untuk belajar dari kesalahan dan menjadi orang yang lebih bijak di kemudian hari. Aku yakin fans dari Jaehyun yang baik hati pasti sama baik hatinya ^^

Mari dukung terus NCT dan khususnya JaeYong!

P.S. jangan lupa vote NCT di MAMA ;)


End file.
